This is My Diary
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Soifon membuka Diary dan menulis kejadian yang terjadi. First time from my story, 'In My Lowest Heart' yang belum di publish.. Mind to Read? XD


**This is My Diary**

**Summary: Soifon membuka diary-nya dan menulis apa yang terjadi.. Isi fic ini adalah cerita dari 'In My Lowest Heart' yang belum di publish.. Read PleasE~! XD**

**Rate: K**

**Disclaimer: Always made by Tite Kubo! Lagu 'Ochinai Sora' dari ENA... Keren lagunya XD**

**a/n: Yaha, ketemu lagi dengan Author gila seperti saya! XD kali ini, Yume-chan bakal bikin fic my taichou Soifon karena aku suka Soifon! Dia kan cantik, pintar dll.. *kelamaan* maaf kalo pendek karena emank kebanyakan isi diary-na.. Hiahaha~ Read ya~**

_This is My Diary_

_By Ayume'Yumesaki_

* * *

><p><em>Ochinai sora karenu umi<em>

_Warenai daichi_

_Kono inochi sasageru kakugo_

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, Nibantai-taichou membuka sebuah buku setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kalau si Omaeda mah udah berkumpul dengan para buddy-buddy di divisi 10. Hitsugaya lagi cabut sama pacarnya yaitu ******. Mau tidak mau, hanya buku ini yang menemaninya.<p>

"Nah, _Sakura-hana_, temani aku ya~" kata Soifon dengan nada agak senang.

Lalu Soifon membuka buku itu. Ia pun mengambil kuas dengan tinta dan mulai menulis kejadian kemarin itu.

* * *

><p><em>Eien ga mieru<em>

_Kono sora no you ni_

_Todaenu ishi no chikara wo tsugu_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sakura-Hana<em>

_ Kemarin luar biasa... Di pemandian aku melihat seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan dan ingin rasanya aku memeluknya. Dia bernama Ggio Vega. Sayangnya, dia adalah Arrancar. Kalau aku bukan shinigami, pasti akan kubunuh dia. Toh dia baik sama aku. Btw, Sakura-hana, aku juga jadi mengerti kenapa Hitsugaya menyuruhku ke pemandian. Karena disana ada pesta ulang tahunku yang sudah dia persiapkan dari jauh hari.. Kya~ Toushiro baik!_

_ Yah, Ggio.. Dialah orang yang membuatku berubah... Tapi untuk apa kupikirkan? Toh dia kan Arrancar.. Hiks hiks hiks... Aku ingin jadi Arrancar, menjadi Numeros dan menikahinya, si Ggio Vega itu. Kyaa! Aku gila. Hari ini, 2 kesialan menimpa. Yang pertama, si Hitsugaya mendorong ke pemandian. Kurang ajar kau, yang kedua, Ggio mandi di satu kolam denganku. Untung dia itu baik.. Hehehe_

_ Toushiro, pacarmu cantik, aku terpesona dengannya.. Ingin jadi pacarnya juga.. Tapi aku bukan yuri!_

* * *

><p><em>Sorezore ni chigau<em>

_Omoi wo dakishime_

_Mune ni himeta dareka to no_

_Chikai wo hatasu toki_

* * *

><p><em> Yah, Sakura, dia cantik sekali.. Dia shinigami dan punya prestasi bagus.. Sepertinya peluangku untuk mendapatkanmu akan berkurang.. Toushiro, pergilah dengannya. Aku tidak akan menyesal. Dengannya kau lebih baik bukan? Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu dan aku akan hidup dengan diriku sendiri.<em>

_ Tidak peduli seberapa jauh aku mencintaimu, kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya perasaanku. Aku ingin sekali denganmu saat ini, My Toushiro. Indahkah punya pacar? Aku ingin pacaran, dengan si Ggio itu. Hihi_

* * *

><p><em>Kono yo no mono<em>

_Tsukasadaru erabareshi mono_

_To naru tame ni itami nado_

_Wasureru hodo ni_

_Ochinai sora karenu umi_

_Warenai daichi_

_Kono inochi sasageru kakugo_

_Nanbito mo hata no koto nashi_

* * *

><p><em> Sakura-hana, pernahkah aku menulis tentang cinta? Tidak kan? Yah, mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku menulis tentang cinta. Aku dilanda jatuh cinta dan aku ingin dia itu adalah Ggio. Dia baik dan tampan. Walau ia suka disuruh-suruh, itu bukan masalah untukku. Asal dia ingin denganku, akan kulakukan apapun untuknya.<em>

_ Ingin ku menyanyi tepat di depanmu. Tapi suaraku cempreng ._. bukannya aku tidak bisa menyanyi tapi memang aku tidak biasa menyanyi di depan orang. Maaf kalau jelek.. Hehehehe huahahahahaha! Ih aku gila ahh.. Masa' ketawa sendiri?_

* * *

><p><em>Donna inochi demo<em>

_Kanarazu owari wo_

_Mukaeru toki ga kuru to shite mo_

* * *

><p><em> Plus, tadi aku melihat Ishida-san dan Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou ciuman! Gila, ciuman di pemandian, berani banget tuh berdua! Aku bangga jadi taichou, bisa liat kejadian gila nan ajaib kayak gitu! Sirik nih sama letnan Kurotsuchi, dia punya pacar keren + tampan lagi, ingin jadi letnan Kurotsuchi nih... Punya pacar tampan.. Mimpinya kegedean yah? Merasa sih, tehehehe... Kan aku belum punya pacar kayak letnan Kurotsuchi<em>

_ Letnan Kurotsuchi juga cakep sih, wajar kalau pasti banyak yang suka. Iya, dia tinggi, rambutnya dikepang juga tubuhnya yang memenuhi syarat. Mayuri-taichou hebat.. Cuma rada-rada gila doank sih, kalo yang lain, no problem. Hahaha~ Aku kan pendek, rambut juga se-leher dan tidak wajar dalam pertumbuhan.. Kalah sama Letnan Kurotsuchi._

* * *

><p><em>Tojiru shunkan ni<em>

_Subete o miwatashi_

_Nanimo kuyamu mono wa nai to_

_Hohoemu no darou_

* * *

><p><em> Yah, walaupun begitu ini kan hidup, harus dijalani.. Benarkan, Sakura-hana? Benar, itu takdir... Umm.. Sudah cukup siang, aku harus tidur siang agar bisa mengalahkan Letnan Isane. Lumayan, 183 cm targetku.. Oyasumi nasai, Sakura-hana..<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tsuyoki mono wa yori tsuyoku<em>

_Utsukushiku are_

_M__oteru subete ima koko ni_

_Tougi o shimese_

_Hate naki yume ikusen no  
><em>  
><em>Tabaneta yuuki<br>_  
><em>Yuiitsu no zettai to nare<em>

* * *

><p>Soifon menutup buku diary-nya dan mengerjakan paperwork-nya yang cukup lebih sedikit daripada punya Hitsugaya.<p>

"_Hitsugaya, arigatou! Kau menyadarkanku akan cinta!_" kata Soifon dalam hatinya.

"Soifon!" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ahh! Toushiro!" jawab Soifon.

* * *

><p><em>Mizukara no te de kirihiraki<em>

_Eranda michi o aruku_

_Nanimo mienai ashita koso_

_Obiezu ni kujikezu ni_

_I__kiteiku kibou_

* * *

><p>"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" teriak Hitsugaya.<p>

"Ihihi, gomen ne.. Nee, Hitsugaya-taichou, ada apa?" tanya Soifon.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah Kuchiki, dia mengadakan pesta" kata Hitsugaya.

"Pesta? Tumben, biasanya malah kita yang ngajak tuh.." kata Soifon innocent.

"Biasa aja kok.. Toh kan hari ini valentine.. Mungkin bagi-bagi coklat.." jawab Juubantai-taichou.

"Oh, pantas begitu... Aku siap-siap dulu~" balas Soifon.

* * *

><p><em>Kono yo no mono tsukasadoru<em>__

_Erabareshi mono to naru tame ni_

_Itami nado wasureru hodo ni_

_Ochinai sora karenu umi_

_Warenai daichi  
><em>  
><em>Kono inochi sasageru kakugo<em>

* * *

><p>"Ok kutunggu, tapi GPL! Gak pake lama.." kata Hitsugaya.<p>

"Ok, chibi taichou!" jawab Soifon.

"BAKA! SANA CEPAT!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"_Yah, ini lah hidupku, ya kan? Diary?_"

.

.

.

.

.

**!~The End~!**

**Hiks hiks.. Saya membuat ini sambil nangis lho! Nangis.. Lagunya sad banget... Maaf kalo lagunya blom kelar, emank sengaja ada yang disisain buat yang terakhir.. Dan fic pasangan yang ini blom keluar... Maaf ya yang lain blom update tapi Author janji bakal update minggu depan.. Last word, See You~!**

.

.

_T__suyoki mono wa yori tsuyoku_

_Utsukushiku are_

_Moteru subete ima koko ni_

_Tougi o shimese_

_Hate naki yume ikusen no_

_Tabaneta yuuki_

_Kono inochi sasageru kakugo  
><em>  
><em>Manbito mo habamu koto nashi<br>_  
><em>Yuiitsu no zettai to nare<em>

_._

_._

_._

Can You Review?


End file.
